Ice Cold Temptation
by Ch33ksL3vOOg3
Summary: Bella is miserably hot, and Edward wants to help cool her off. used to be named Cool Summer Nights One shot. ALL HUMANS. LEMON! Please R
1. Ice Ice Baby

**Disclaimer:** Everything Twilight related unfortunately.  
This is my _first_ lemon so please spare me the rude remarks though tell me what you think. I hope everyone likes it! By the way, it's all human. No vampires.

**Bella's POV**

"Mom, how the hell are you living in Florida with _NO_ air conditioner in the summer!?"

I was astonished that my mom can live in this heat with no problems. It was _90 degrees_ for god's sake! I felt hotter just arguing about it and I moaned tiredly in to my husband Edward's chest. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back gently. I smiled; he always knew how to calm me down.

Shit, I wish my mom could have visited me in Seattle; I had 2 working air conditioners there! But no, she just had to let me come all the way to Florida to see her husband Phil play for the big leagues. Plus I haven't seen her since Edward and I have gotten married, which was 8 months ago.

"Bella, I _do_ have an air conditioner! It's not working and I need a repairman to fix it but they won't come until next week!" My mom was scrambling around her house getting ready for her dinner with Phil.

"It's okay Renee, Bella and I will find some way to cool down." I glared at Edward. He did not just say that! We've been here for 2 days so far and it was impossible to find a way to cool down in this woman's house.

"There you go! See Bella, you can learn how to be cooperating and patient like Edward." Renee smiled at him as she grabbed her purse. "Now I will be gone for a few hours with Phil. Don't wait up."

"We won't Renee, thanks again for letting us stay in your home." Edward smiled sweetly.

"Oh it's really no problem! I've missed you two, I'm glad your here. Now I have some frozen treats in the freezer maybe that will help cool you down Bella." Renee suggested as she headed for the door.

"Oh joy." I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, behave you two! Bye!" A few minutes later I heard the car drive off into the night.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I couldn't take another second in this heat; how the fuck can I wait a _week_?

"Edward I feel miserable" frowning up at him. Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry baby, would you like for me to cool you down now?"

"I don't know how you can do that, but yes please." I begged. Suddenly, he grabbed me and lifted me over to the kitchen table and set me down there.

"Take off your clothes, love." He said in a deep, hungry voice.

I looked up at him and saw the lust in his eyes. _What game is he playing now?_ But very interested in what he was trying to do, I obeyed him. I took it off slowly and seductively, giving him a little show and layed on the table with my legs spread apart. He groaned and went to the freezer. He pulled out a tray of ice and looked over his shoulder. I was breathing in short breaths, looking at him. I can feel the wetness seeping in my hot core, just wondering what he has planned. He never failed to leave me wanting more. I must say though, it was weird of him to pull out ice cubes.

Edward grabbed one ice cube in his hand and went over to me, positioning himself between my legs. He ran the ice cube slowly down my neck, my chest and on my nipples, down my stomach stopping to trace my navel, and finally to the place I have been anticipating the most, he sensually rubbed the ice cube on my clit til it melted completely. I moaned as my hips reacted to the cold object on my clit. Edward licked the line of water all over my body and I sighed.

"Do you like that Bella?" Edward smirked as he reached for another ice cube.

I moaned giving a slight nod. I couldn't talk at this point. This time the ice cube went straight to my pussy and Edward rubbed with slight pressure. I writhed on the table and can feel myself get even more wet. Then I saw Edward take the ice cube and put it in his mouth sucking on it til it melted in his mouth. I lifted my hand and started rubbing my clit, moaning at the sight. Edward suddenly grabbed my hand and put in its previous place.

"Don't move." Edward said firmly. He reached for another cube. I don't know how long I can last till I found myself begging for his cock. He did the same action as before and this time shoved the ice cube deeper in my pussy. I screamed in ecstasy and nearly thrashed. Edward chuckled at this and brought the ice cube to my lips. I flicked my tongue on the ice cube, tasting myself, before I took the cube in my mouth sucking on it. I closed my eyes and savored the taste. I can hear Edward moan.

"Fuck Bella, your fucking soaked." The ice melted in my mouth and I opened my eyes to see Edward staring down at me. Then suddenly, Edward pulled me closer to the edge of the table and lowered himself to my cunt. He had a sinister smile on his face while he looked at me.

"Edward, please don't tease me."

"What do you want Bella? I want to hear you say it."

"Edward... I pleaded."

"Say it."

I moaned. "Edward please eat my pussy out!"

"Mmm." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Yes Ma'am."

He dipped his head and flicked his tongue against my clit.I bit my bottom lip and grabbed his head and pulled it deeper to my cunt. He sucked, nibbled, bit, and licked all over and I lifted my hips into his mouth.

"Oh, _fuck_ Edward..." I moaned. I could barley form words. God Edward knew how to fucking use his tongue really well. I thought I was going to pass out when he plunged his tongue inside me and went in and out. I loved it when he did that but it was nothing compared to his big, thick cock.

_Which reminds me..._

"Edward...I want..._Ugh_." Fuck, his tongue was amazing. He blew into my pussy and my hips bucked in response.

Edward looked up and looked into my eyes. "Yes Bella? What do you want?"

"Shit, Edward you know what I want!"

"No I don't Bella. Fucking say it Bella, you know you want to."

"I want you to fuck me with your big cock!" I shouted a little too loudly. Hopefully, no one in this neighborhood would call the cops or Renee would be furious.

He flashed a grin at me. "Your wish is my command." He got up and leaned in to kiss me. I tasted myself on his lips and felt his tongue slip into my mouth. His tongue and mine fought for dominance and he won. God damn you, Edward Cullen. He pulled away and started taking off his clothing.

"Get off the table and bend over it." He demanded and quickly did what I was told. Nothing gets me more aroused than Edward going all commando on me. I stuck my ass out in the air and looked at him over my shoulder. He grabbed my hips and rubbed his cock on my ass.

"No teasing Edward just fuck me!" I said impatiently.

"Rushing are we? Your mother is right, you should learn from me." Edward grinned. He then without warning rammed his cock up my cunt and I screamed in pleasure. _Fuck he felt so big!_

Edward moaned aloud. "_Shit_...Oh _fuck_. Bella you're so tight."'

He pounded into my ass and I can hear his shallow breathing in my ear. "You like that Bella? Hmm? You like it when my thick cock is fucking your tight pussy?" I moaned.

"Yes Edward I love it when you fuck me! Oh, _spank me_ please!" I pleaded. I loved it when he disciplined me.

"I should spank you shouldn't I? You've been a bad girl. You need to learn how to be patient." He smacked my ass on the right cheek and I would've came right then. He knew I liked it rough.

"Oh yeah, baby fuck and spank me harder!" I screamed. He did as I said and moaned at the sight I assumed.

"Yeah Bella, I want you to fucking moan and scream as _loud _as you can. I want this whole god damn street to hear how much you love being fucked by your husband."

Shit, I can feel my orgasm coming and my walls tightening. Edward spanked my ass again. I can imagine the red marks on my ass cheeks...

"Edward...oh _FUCK_ I'm gonna cum!" I shrieked. Edward grabbed and kneed my breasts and whispered in my ear.

"Come with me Bella, I want you to come for me." Edward pumped faster and I felt his cock throbbing inside me. Moments later, I came all over Edward s cock and he came seconds later. He slowly pulled his member out of me and all you can hear is heavy pants and the sound of the refrigerator humming.

"Did that cool you off Mrs. Cullen?" Edward grabbed me and pulled me closer to him and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I love fucking this man.

"It kept my mind off the heat that's for sure. But cool me off..." I looked at him and shook my head, laughing. He was giving me a doubtful look. Then realization came over me.

"Did you just fuck me on my mother's kitchen table!?" I gasped. I can be so lost and oblivious when he even touches me. This is where my mother and Phil eat for the love of god!

His crooked smile crept on his face. "It appears so." He laughed. "So that didn't cool you off huh? Well I have other ideas, love."

"Huh? What are you-?" He lifted me up bridal style up the stairs. "Where are we going now?"

"It's cold shower time." He winked at me. I guess the heat can have it's advantages.

* * *

**Again, my first lemon. Sorry if it's too amateur. Please leave reviews! I wanna hear what you think!**

**P.S. Sorry if it seems rushed too!**


	2. Thankyou!

**Thanks for the reviews guys!  
Hoping for more but it's all good.  
I plan to make more stories soon I have ideas flowing, just it's been a rough week for me.**

**_I cried like crazy when I heard Michael Jackson died and I have been busy listening to his music and watching and reading about him._**

**_Until I am all better and this whole Michael business is over, I'll start writing again._**

**  
For now, in reviews you can leave requests!**

**Thanks again, xoxo.**

**R.I.P. Michael Joseph Jackson  
**


End file.
